Warrior of the Sky, Rider of The Wind
by RealWriter03
Summary: I'm a runaway princess, with nothing to my name. I'm wanted dead or alive by my people. I'm traveling the world with a dragon trying to fulfill my destiny to regain my kingdom as said by an estranged goddess and my dead mother. So why am I in La Push? ON HIATUS


**Summary: Indra is screwed in many ways. She is a princess with no kingdom. Her brother is hunting her by the orders of her father. She is dealing with a temperamental dragon and is traveling the world, trying to stay alive. She is being told what to do by a crazy, forgotten goddess, and her dead mother's ghost. She has a destiny to one day kill her father, and rule her kingdom side by side, with a human. When she ends up in a forest outside of La Push, she finds people willing to help her, but do they understand how much there is to sacrifice by keeping this princess safe?**

**AN: It's a crappy crappy summary but I hope you enjoy it. I own Indra, her family, Lealie, Sadiki, and Inanna. BTW it's like October in this story. **

The Most Terrible Three Months

Life sort of sucks right now. I am currently freezing my butt off in some godforsaken forest in the middle of nowhere. My dragon was off hunting meaning I was alone, cold and hungry. Unfortunately this seemed to be a situation I was in a lot these days. Why did this world have to be so freaking cold?

I longed for my warm fur blanket, my fireplace roaring as I read a book and sipped hot milk brought to me by Lealia. I truly did miss Lealie, my lady maid. She was my gift for reaching twelve summers. That was back when Sigourney was proud to call me his Jauna_, _and my father loved me. Those days have long past. I truly hope they have not killed Lealie for being my lady maid.

I missed my fur-lined cloak, which would have been perfect in this situation, but I lost that in a skirmish with Sigourney's warriors in a country called France. I was dressed in simple pants and tall boots. I had on a red shirt with three quarter sleeves and a metal breastplate. The part of my arms that were not covered by my shirt was covered by my arm guards. My quiver was strung securely over my shoulder and my hunting knife hung at my waist. This was not traditional wear for a princess at all.

"Oh, Sadiki! Next time you shall start a fire before you leave me!" I whispered to my absent dragon. Sadiki was a gift from the forgotten goddess, Inanna, the Lady of the Sky and my namesake. Sadiki means faithful and faithful she is. She is a hunter dragon with beautiful black scales and red scale detail. Her wings are large and leathery. She is very big and terrifying. By traveling with Sadiki, it is only making my father more upset with me. Looking at a dragon or any other creature of flight for longer than a minute without killing it is an act punishable by death, all because they, and I, serve the goddess Inanna.

Inanna is the forgotten goddess of my people. Once my seventh grandfather took over the kingdom, she was banished an underground tomb to lie there until she fades forever. My people do not honor the sky, air, and wind they way they should. They feel it is unnatural for creatures to leave the ground. There was not a single child named with an "I" as a lead letter, for centuries, in fear that it might cause the Sky goddess to be awoken from her earthy tomb. My mother was one of few who wanted to bring the Sky goddess back to the kingdom. So she named me Indra and offered me to the goddess as her warrior. Inanna was honored to be remembered after centuries and gave my name the mean of Warrior of the Sky, and Rider of the Wind.

My father was most troubled by this and executed my mother the morning after the end of my 6th summer. It was my first memory. He waited 6 years before killing her so I could always remember the penalties of worshipping the Sky goddess. He renamed me Jauna, for my beauty and I lived for 10 years in my father's lies. It wasn't until I got a vision from my goddess and my dead mother when I resumed my true name and accepted my destiny. I barely managed to escape the castle with my life that night. I only had two weeks of food, my quiver and bow, a knife, a change of clothes and my cloak. I am down to no food, no cloak, and no fresh clothes.

Sadiki came to me during a fight with Sigourney, about two weeks after I left. It was excellent timing simply because Sigourney was questioning if the goddess actually cared for me. Inanna showed that I was the favorite by sending one of her sacred animals as a personal present to me! It made leaving all that I knew okay. Well, somewhat okay. It still sucks to know you are being hunted by your brother, your father hates you and you are absolutely alone in this world besides a dragon, a dead mother and a crazy goddess.

It's been three months since I've left and it has been terrible. I miss my brother, my father, Lealia, and my kingdom. I miss the smells and warmth of the castle. I miss the library, and the apple tree in the garden. I miss the baths, clean cloths, and a freshly cooked meal. What's worse is today was the last day of my 15th summer. I am officially of age to be a woman and I am in another world, the human world.

However, someone must do it and it is my destiny so I shall freeze in this forest alone on my last day. Even my dragon won't be with me. How sad.

"Do you smell something?" A voice tore me out of my monologue. I stood, attentive, ready to draw an arrow. The voice was not of my people but I did not want to get caught by a human. I did not look human at all, and I would probably be put into their government custody. Or whatever it's called.

"Yeah I hear something too." There was another voice.

"Do you think it's human? It doesn't smell like a bloodsucker." What was this bloodsucker?

"Let's just check it out and head to the bonfire, I'm starved." A third voice growled. He sounded very angry to be deviated from his food.

Before I could the three broke into the small clearing I was in. Their eyes grew very wide and their jaws dropped. I quickly scanned them to see how I could take them out. They weren't very large. Well, they were tall but I had faced taller and stronger. Then again, they were humans so they probably were not as strong as they looked.

They my eyes fell on the third. He was the largest and tallest. His face quickly changed to astonishment, happiness, and then love. "Oh Senka," I cursed under my breath. I had seen his face before and I knew I couldn't kill him.

I started to run in the opposite direction calling out for Sadiki. The three were running behind me, but I was much faster. I did have the goddess of wind behind me. I busted out of the woods to a cliff and found myself surrounded by humans. "Eris is upon me." I cursed again. The other three humans ran out behind me and all was silent. In one part of my brain I noted about how all the male humans looked the same, but the majority of my mind was trying to figure out how to get of this.

There! I saw Sadiki racing towards me. "Eh-AH!" I screamed signaling my intent. It meant _catch me_ in my native tongue. That's when I leapt over the fire, ran to the cliff and jumped off. There were screams of fear as I jumped but I was silent until Sadiki was under me. We were then flying towards the heavens.

"WAIT!" A voice screamed to me. I only heard it because Inanna carried the sound to me. I had Sadiki fly in place for a moment as I looked back at the humans. It had been the third human who had yelled to me.

I shouldn't have run, running only got you into a bigger mess. I should have stood my ground and killed the three humans when I had the chance. I couldn't kill the third one though. Inanna would not allow it. It would go against my vision and her plan. You see, when I face my destiny, and after I kill my father, I will marry that third human and together we will rule my people.

**This is an introduction, and a lot more will be revealed in later chapters, but as always any questions just leave them in a review. I am hoping to continue updating A Love Unheard, but I was struck by inspiration and had to write this. If anyone is interested in Beta-ing please send me a PM. **

**By the way her seventh grandfather is her grandfather seven generations ago. Eris is the god of destruction and chaos while Senka is the god of shadow. The both sounded interesting as "curse" words so I put them in. Last days are birthdays because their years are measured in summers. Indra is 16 summers or 16 years old. The fact that she is 16 summers does not mean she was born in the summer. It's just the way her people measure things. **

**Please review with any thoughts/ critique. They help me so much and I love hearing what's on your mind! **

**RW3~**


End file.
